Breaking the Habit
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Yami wittnesses Yugi's death before his eyes. Now, he drowns in a sea of darkness, and does the only thing to save himself. Oneshot


Hello everyone! This oneshot shall be a very sad one. It uses the song, "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park. I hope it fits into it. Anyway, it contains a character death, sharp, pointy things, and blood. Now, read onward, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime or the song used in this fic. Thank you.

He watched them from afar that day. The two drunk drivers that had killed his friend and partner, Yugi Moto. They were acting crazy, and didn't see the boy crossing the road to school. A crash filled the air in the once peaceful city of Domino. Ambulances and police cars appeared on the scene, the police pronouncing all the victim's dead, for the car had exploded into bright orange flames.

Why had he allowed Yugi to die right there? He should have raced out into the street, and protected the 15 year old. No, he was acting stupid. The Puzzle dangled from the boy's neck as he was carried away on the stretcher. Tears flowed from Yami's eyes, and he pounded the sidewalk in anger and sorrow.

**_Memories consume like opening the wound._**

_**I'm picking me apart again. **_

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm safe hare in my room.**_

_**Unless I try to start again. **_

The former pharaoh sat in Yugi's old room, hands clenched tightly in sorrow. A knock on the door was heard, and Joey Wheeler's head poked into the room.

"Hey," he whispered, making his way towards the pharaoh. "You okay?"

"No, Joey," Atemu replied, his chest catching his breath. "I'm afraid that I'm lost forever in a sea of darkness."

**_I don't want to be the one._**

_**The battles always choose.**_

_**'Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused.**_

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind," Joey comforted, placing an arm on the pharaoh's shoulder. Atemu pulled himself away from Yugi's old friend, and his indigo eyes filled with tears.

**_I don't know what's worth fighting for_**

_**Or why I have to scream.**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean.**_

_**I don't know how I got this way,**_

_**I know it's not alright.**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit,**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight. **_

"Joey, you wouldn't understand my case," Yami sighed, closing his eyes, allowing the crystal tears to fall. He stood up, and walked over to a golden box, opening it. Inside were the three Egyptian God Cards, and a small pouch. The pharaoh pulled an object from the pouch, and Joey saw it with his own eyes. It was a small dagger. Yami walked over to the bedroom door, and locked it.

**_Clutching my cure,_**

_**I tightly lock the door.**_

_**I try to catch my breath again.**_

_**I hurt much more,**_

_**Than anytime before.**_

_**I had no options left again.**_

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do?" Joey inquired, the pharaoh taking out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a small note, and stood up from his hunched position.

_**I don't want to be the one.**_

_**The battles always choose.**_

_**'Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused.**_

"Tell Tea that I've always known of her feelings about me," the pharaoh whispered, handing Joey the note. The pharaoh held up the dagger, and began to lower it at his chest, right near his heart.

**_I don't know what's worth fighting for_**

_**Or why I have to scream.**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean.**_

_**I don't know how I got this way,**_

_**I know it's not alright.**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit,**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight. **_

"Pharaoh, don't do it!" Joey yelled, trying to take the dagger away. He grabbed at the blade, but the pharaoh pulled away sharply, causing Joey's hand to bleed crimson red blood. "Please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Joey," Yami whispered, slightly lowering the knife. "I must if I want to be with Yugi." He raised the dagger once more, aimed it, and brought it to his chest.

**_I'll paint it on the walls._**

_**'Cause I'm the one at fault.**_

_**I'll never fight again.**_

_**And this is how it ends!**_

The dagger dug its way into Yami's heart, the pharaoh falling to the ground in a sea of blood. The pharaoh pulled the dagger out, and let it clatter to the ground. His eyes were glassy, rolled up into the back of his head.

**_I don't know what's worth fighting for_**

_**Or why I have to scream.**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean.**_

_**I don't know how I got this way,**_

_**I know it's not alright.**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit,**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight. **_

Joey looked down at the body, and then at the note in his hand.

_Joey,_

_Tell Tea about my feelings towards her. I'm giving you Yugi's deck, and tell Tristan to always try harder. Yugi and I will always watch over you all, always._

_Atemu_

_P.S, Give Tea that locket in the Millennium Puzzle's box._

Joey walked over, and saw a glistening gold locket inside the box. He opened it, and inside was a picture of the gang, along with Yami in his ancient Egyptian clothing. Joey smiled, tears flowing from his eyes, and placed the locket inside his jacket.

"Rest in peace, Pharaoh Atemu," he whispered, unlocking the door, and walking out, taking one last look at the pharaoh's body. "You're safe now."

What did you think? Please try not to send me flames.

Review, please!


End file.
